Coming Home
by Elenaa Fisher
Summary: Après Awakened /!\ — Ellie est persuadée qu'Isaac est mort en activant le Codex, alors elle décide de faire ce qu'il lui a demandé de faire : retourner sur Terre. Sauf que sans lui, la vie n'est plus la même... De son côté, Isaac est aussi à la recherche d'Ellie, et il se fera épauler par Carver. Comment leur réunion va-t-elle se dérouler ?


**En attendant de trouver de l'inspiration pour "Eclipse", j'ai lu pas mal de fictions sur Isaac et Ellie, et plus j'en lis, plus je tombe amoureuse de ce couple. Donc, évidemment, c'était à mon tour de faire mon propre OS sur eux. J'ai hâte de voir Awakened 2 ou Dead Space 4 :3**

* * *

Ellie ne pouvait pas rentrer sur Terre sans Isaac. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle avait déjà commit l'erreur de le quitter une fois, sans réfléchir aux conséquences — et elle l'a payé — et elle refusait de se faire avoir de nouveau. Elle en avait eu assez des disputes qui éclataient à cause des Monolithes. Elle avait juste marre des Monolithes. Mais cette fois-ci avait été une fois de trop, et elle était partie définitivement. Pour faire quoi ensuite ? Sauter dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle était vraiment tombée bien bas...

Le Monolithe n'était plus de signal ; ce qui signifiait que Carver et Isaac avaient accompli leur mission.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, même si les larmes continuaient de couler, malgré elle. Les Monolithes avaient certes, peut-être disparu, mais Isaac ne reviendrait pas non plus. Et elle devait l'accepter. Si elle s'écoutait, elle serait retounée sur Tau Volantis pour aller le chercher. Mais elle ne voulait pas que les derniers mots qu'Isaac lui a dit aient été dit en vain. Alors pour lui, elle envoya les coordonnées de la Terre au vaisseau. Et elle partit, en ne lâchant pas les yeux de la photo qu'Isaac lui a tendu, de lui.

Cette photo... Elle se souviendrait toujours du jour où ils l'avaient prise. En même temps, c'était normal, c'était la seule où ils figuraient tous les deux ensemble, et heureux. C'était peu après qu'ils aient trouvé leur appartement, sur New Horizons, un peu plus de deux ans plus tôt. Ils avaient décidé de se consacrer une journée entière dans un parc d'attractions. Une sorte de sortie en amoureux, rien que tous les deux. Histoire d'oublier le passé, l'Ishimura, la Station Titan... Et, pendant qu'ils s'étaient installés dans l'herbe pour aller manger, Ellie avait vu un couple se prendre en photo près d'une fontaine. Elle avait regardé Isaac et elle s'est levée, et ils avaient pris la photo.

Ils avaient vécu deux ans sans problèmes, dans l'harmonie, même si Isaac évitait de trop sortir pour éviter de se faire attraper par EarthGov ou les Unitologistes. Mais puis vint le jour où Ellie décida de rompre avec Isaac, sous un coup de colère, qu'elle regretta énormément. Isaac avait décidé d'abandonner tout son combat contre les Nécromorphes ; il voulait vivre une vie normale, même si lui-même était bien conscient que celà lui était tout bonnement impossible. Ellie, quant à elle, voulait poursuivre son combat pour espérer y mettre fin. Etant évidemment en désaccord, certaines disputes étaient violentes : claquages de portes, hurlements... Et parfois Ellie ne rentrait que tard dans la nuit. Mais cette dispute avait été différente. Ce soir-là, Isaac n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et Ellie, énervée contre Isaac, s'était mise devant la baie vitrée et scrutait l'horizon, bras croisés et regard vide. Il aura fallu qu'Isaac dise 'Quoi que tu dises, je ne viendrai pas' pour qu'elle prenne la décision de s'en aller. Elle prit sa veste, et sans même regarder son petit-ami, elle quitta l'appartement, en claquant la porte violemment.

Ellie regarda une dernière et ultime fois l'homme qu'elle aimait, avant de concentrer son regard vers la Terre. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se bâtir une nouvelle vie. Lorsqu'elle y pensa, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans Isaac ?

* * *

Isaac eut à juste le temps de dévier la trajectoire du vaisseau pour éviter la Lune qui avait barré leur chemin. Que se passait-il ? Où s'étaient-ils trompés ? Ils avaient détruit le Codex, la Machine, et pourtant, la situation est bien plus grave qu'autrefois. Là, il n'est plus question de guerre, c'était un véritable massacre. Même si Isaac avait réussi à sortir vivants de trois assauts Nécromorphes et de détruire trois Monolithes, vaincre quatre Lunes étaient tout bonnement impossible. Et cette remarque n'était non pas péjorative, mais réaliste.

Le vaisseau resta en orbite, et Carver posa son bras sur le dossier du siège où était assis son partenaire.

'On n'avait pas prévu tout ça', affirma-t-il.

Isaac resta silencieux, préférant analyser la situation. Pourquoi les Monolithes avaient-ils choisi la Terre ? Pourquoi pas une colonie humaine ? Là, les Terriens devaient être en train de se faire massacrer ! À cette seule pensée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sursauta.

'Oh mon Dieu. Ellie !', s'exclama-t-il.

Alors qu'il pensait mourir, il avait ordonné à Ellie de se réfugier sur Terre. Même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait écouté — elle est assez bornée et fait généralement l'inverse de ce qu'on lui demande — il devait atterrir sur Terre et voir si elle était encore en vie. Et si elle ne l'était pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Qu'allait-il devenir ?

'Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?', demanda Carver, impatient.

'On va sur Terre.'

Carver se tourna vers Isaac.

'Mais vous êtes malade ? On vient juste de détruire une Lune !', s'écria-t-il. Sachant qu'Isaac voulait aller sur Terre surtout pour savoir si Ellie était en sécurité, il fit : 'Et je sais qu'Ellie est là-bas, mais vous étiez prêt à la sacrifier lorsqu'elle était entre les mains de Danik'.

Carver s'installa sur le siège à quelques mètres à la droite d'Isaac, qui eut le regard vide. Oui, c'était vrai. Il avait été prêt à la sacrifier pour le bien de l'humanité. L'enjeu était beaucoup trop important. Dans ce cas-là, ici, l'enjeu est dix fois plus important que sur Tau Volantis, alors il ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait voulu la sacrifier.

'Je veux mettre un terme à cette putain d'invasion, et pouvoir enfin vivre une vie normale', lâcha-t-il, de la rage dans la voix.

Carver analysa l'expression 'vie normale'. Il savait très bien qu'Isaac pourrait avoir tout sauf une vie normale. À l'instant même où il s'est retrouvé à combattre les Nécromorphes, sa vie était condamnée. Il allait être traqué par les Unitologistes et par EarthGov jusqu'à sa mort. Mais étrangement, ça fit sourire Carver. Isaac refusait de mourir maintenant, il avait un but, et peut-être que quelque part, ça le rendait heureux. Pourquoi heureux ? Isaac n'est rien du tout pour lui ! Juste un partenaire, un coéquipier avec qui il a été obligé de se battre pour vaincre Danik et sa bande.

Mais il réfléchit mûrement à la question. Que représente Isaac à ses yeux ? Au départ, il ne l'avait perçu que comme un homme courant aveuglément à la poursuite de la femme qu'il aimait, en s'attirant les foudres de Norton. Mais malgré ça, il était conscient des enjeux de la situation, et gardait la tête haute. Pas une seule fois il n'avait flanché. Même s'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de rejeter toutes les fautes du monde sur lui, Isaac était un type bien, et Carver le savait très bien. Ca l'ennuie de l'avouer, mais peut-être qu'il a commencé à l'apprécier au moment où Isaac et Norton allaient régler leur compte. Carver n'avait jamais apprécié Norton. Surtout depuis qu'Isaac est arrivé dans la troupe. Il avait remarqué qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à faire crever de jalousie Isaac — Norton sortait avec Ellie, après tout — mais Isaac laissait passer. Au final, il vint à la conclusion suivante : il éprouvait un profond respect pour l'ingénieur. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents, lui et Isaac. Ils avaient perdus tout ce qu'ils avaient dans cette guerre, mais ils étaient là, debouts, toujours vivants, et prêts à se battre jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils avaient atterri sur Terre. Si Ellie était bel et bien en vie, Isaac savait où il allait la trouver. En descendant du vaisseau, Carver et lui furent énormément surpris : il n'y avait aucun dégâts, tout était beau, calme, serein, et il y avait du soleil. Isaac se retourna et regarda Carver.

'Eh, j'en sais rien !', s'exclama-t-il, comme si l'on accusait de quelque chose.

'On devrait en profiter avant le combat final. Si les Nécromorphes ne sont pas encore là... Cela nous laisse le temps d'avertir autant de monde possibles, pour qu'on soit bien préparé', conseilla Isaac.

Carver aquiesça. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et Carver et Isaac était les seuls à porter une armure, ce qui éveilla l'attention de rares passants. Isaac souria lorsqu'il regarda un enfant jouer avec une petite fille au soldat. Il stoppa sa marche et les regarda s'affronter. Carver l'imita, croisant ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

'Vous voyez Carver, c'est pour eux que nous nous battons. Pas seulement pour les gens que nous aimons', avoua-t-il. 'Je l'avoue, la première fois que je me suis retrouvé à combattre ses satanés créatures, je me battais pour retrouver ma petite-amie, mais bon, les temps ont changé. Six ans ont passé depuis.'

Carver resta silencieux. Son regard était verrouillé sur le petit garçon. Son fils adorait jouer au soldat, tout comme lui. Il aurait eu un ami, au moins. Préférant éviter de penser à son fils et à sa femme, que Danik a tué. Son sourire s'estompa et quitta l'enfant du regard, continuant sa route.

'Allez, venez. Ellie vous attend.'

Ellie se trouverait sûrement dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté avant qu'ils n'emménagent sur New Horizons. Et cet appartement se trouvait à quelques mètres d'où ils étaient. Isaac était impatient de revoir Ellie, mais il redoutait leur réunion, toutefois. Il sera heureux de la revoir, mais la connaissante, elle lui en voudra. Pour lui avoir demandé de partir, alors que trois ans plus tôt, il avait fait la même chose et elle était venue le tirer d'affaire, sur la Station Titan.

Ils marchaient, marchaient encore et ce fut quelques minutes après avoir croisé l'immense stade où se déroulaient tous les concerts qu'ils atteignirent le bâtiment où Elle pourrait être. Isaac contempla la balustrade.

'Rien n'a changé depuis'

'En même temps, peu de choses changent en deux ans', remarqua Carver.

Isaac tourna sa tête pour le regarder. Il secoua sa tête, quelque peu réticent.

'Une vie peut changer du jour au lendemain, vous savez'

'Je parlais de la nature'

Isaac lâcha un rire timide, avant d'ouvrir la marche vers le bâtiment.

* * *

Troisième étage, porte 304. C'était là. Et les deux coéquipiers entendaient des pas. Donc oui, Ellie était là, à coup sûr ! Isaac voulait avoir l'effet de surprise sur la jeune femme. Il se demandait si entrer dans la maison comme ça serait meilleur pour avoir son attention, ou si tocquer serait mieux. Ben, même si c'était malpoli, il fallait ouvrir la porte ! Après tout, si c'était la maison d'Ellie, c'était aussi la sienne, puisqu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble à la mort de Norton, quelques jours plus tôt. Il ouvrit et s'introduit dans la maison. Petite, mais confortable, très soignée... C'était très éclairé, aussi. Carver ferma la marche.

Ellie quitta la cuisine, sourcils froncés, tasse à la main, puis se dirigea vers le salon pour voir qui s'était introduit chez elle.

'Non, mais ça va pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas tocquer lors-'

Elle lâcha sa tasse lorsqu'elle vit Isaac et Carver derrière lui. Celle-ci se brisa au contact du sol, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle fut tellement sous le choc, qu'elle n'eut presque pas de voix lorsqu'elle murmura 'Isaac ?'.

Carver observait la pièce, et un objet retint son attention : la commode à côté d'Isaac et lui. La photo qu'avait tendu Isaac à Ellie s'y trouvait, posée. Sans même réfléchir, elle courut dans toute la salle, écrasant les bouts de verre avec son chausson et se jeta dans les bras d'Isaac.

Isaac répondit au geste instantanément. Combien de temps avait-il attendu ? Combien de temps avait-il attendu avant de serrer fortement Ellie dans ses bras ? De la voir aussi proche de lui ? Même s'ils s'étaient embrassés juste avant qu'Ellie ne quitte Tau Volantis à bord d'un vaisseau de l'Unitologie, la prendre dans ses bras, comme ça,... Ca lui parut avoir été une éternité. Il posa ses mains sur son dos, la serrant contre lui, tendit qu'Ellie avait ses bras autour de son cou, tête posée sur son torse.

'J'étais persuadée de t'avoir perdu pour de bon', lâcha-t-elle.

Isaac la sentit commencer à trembler de tout son être. Elle commençait à sangloter, ce qui éveilla la surprise d'Isaac. Auparavant, personne n'avait pleuré pour lui. C'était un sentiment tout nouveau, il ne savait pas quoi faire, à part déposer un baiser sur ses cheveux, la serrer contre lui, le plus fortement qu'il ne le pouvait.

'Tu m'as tellement, tellement, tellement manqué, Isaac...'

Isaac se détacha d'Ellie, et posa ses mains aux deux extrémités de son visage, pour sécher les larmes de la jeune femme, qui souriait, même si elle continuait à pleurer. Isaac baissa sa tête, et après avoir répondu à son sourire, il posa ses lèvre sur les siennes. Carver se retourna, préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il avait pas mal bachelé Isaac pour son obsession pour Ellie, dire qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il devait régler sa vie amoureuse de lui-même... mais au fond, il était vraiment heureux pour eux. Ellie méritait beaucoup mieux que cet enfoiré de Norton. Surtout qu'elle semblait vraiment être attachée à Isaac.

C'était comme si tous ses cauchemars prenaient enfin fin, qu'il prenait un nouveau départ. Même si le plus gros de l'histoire restait encore à faire. Sentir les lèvres d'Ellie sur les siennes... Ca le rendait plus heureux que n'importe qui. Il avait enfin l'impression qu'elle était à lui, rien qu'à lui. Et pas seulement pour une journée ; il espérait pour sa vie entière. Il n'était plus rien sans elle. Au début, Nicole était auprès de lui. Il l'aimait réellement ; elle était la raison pourquoi il était en vie. Mais lorsque cette dernière mourut, Isaac crut voir son monde s'écrouler. Et alors qu'il voulait mettre un terme à sa vie, Ellie avait répondu présent. Elle avait été là pour lui. Isaac l'aimait depuis ce jour-là. Et au fil des jours, son amour pour elle n'a cessé d'augmenter, au point qu'il l'aime peut-être presque encore plus qu'il n'avait aimé Nicole — chose qu'il ne croyait pas possible. Lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, Ellie avait séché ses larmes et posa ses mains sur le torse de l'ingénieur, puis elle leva sa tête pour plonger dans son regard. Elle se perdit dans ses beaux yeux bleus et il se mit à sourire.

'Je suis là, Ellie. Pour de bon', murmura-t-il.

Ellie souria à son tour puis se détacha d'Isaac pour se concentrer sur Carver. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui souria chaleureusement.

'Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous allez bien aussi, Carver', affirma-t-elle.

Carver fut surpris ; il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne lui parler. Au fond... peut-être qu'ils étaient amis.

* * *

**Vous devez sans doute pensez que l'histoire est incomplète. Eh bien, cet OS était avant tout consacré à Isaac & Ellie, et non pas aux Nécromorphes et aux Monolithes. Peut-être que j'en ferais une suite, mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas dans mes priorités. Je pense cependant faire un OS sur Isaac et Carver. Je les vois beaucoup comme frères, ils se ressemblent assez, si vous voulez mon avis. Bref, R&R ! :D**


End file.
